hora de aventura llendo al futuro
by elfran96
Summary: finn,la princesa flama y jake encuentran un portal que los lleva al futuro y descubriran cosas de ellos y de sus amigo(aca finn y fionna se conocen y son todos hermanos marsha lle,marceline,etc)es la primera ves que hago un fic diganme si lo hice bien
1. Chapter 1

capitulo 1  
era un dia normal en la tierra de ooo y finn un chico de 15 años con su hermano jake estaban en la cocina desayunando.

finn:oye jake que vamos a hacer hoy?

jake:por que no vas a ver a las princesa flama

finn:ok esta bien

luego del desayuno finn fue a la casa de la princesa flama y la encontro sentada en un roca se le acerca por atras y le tapa los ojos(PD:se puse unos guantes antes)

finn:¡quien soy?

la princesa se asusta y le saca las manos y le tira un bola de fuego a finn

PF:uy lo siento finn no me di cuenta

finn:no importa no me dolio

de pronto aparece un portal frente a ellos muy extraño de color azul

finn:¿y este portal?

PF:no tengo idea

van a buscar a jake para que el vea el portal... cuando vuelven al portal con jake

jake:finn ese portal me trae mala espina

finn anseaba entrar y entro junto con la PF y jake tuvo que ir por que no lo iva a dejar solos...cuando cruzan el portal se encuentran con...

lo dejo hasta aca el fic es mi primera ves haciendo un fic diganme si le gusto y dejen rewiew :) adios(PD:tratare de subir cada dia los capitulos si es que les gusto)


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2:encontrandose con ellos mismos al cruzar al portal se encuentran con "OOO" igual y pensaron que era su imaginacion y van a la de finn... pero la casa de finn era mas grande como si tuviera mas habitaciones y entran al entrar ven todo igual solo que con juguetes de ni os y el cuadro de la chica ya no estaba fueron a la habitacion y habia 2 habitaciones de mas una con cosas de chicos y otra con cosas de chicas

PF:ehi finn y estas habitaciones de mas son tuyas

finn:no que yo sepa y tu jake sabes algo?

jake:no hermanito ni idea

escuchan que se abre la puerta y se enconden para ver quien es asi lo atacan por si es alguien malo...se encondes y al abrirse la puerta ven a dos ni os uno ni o era de piel humana con cabello como fuego y rubio y ojos celestes con una remera color roja y pantalones de jeans y una ni a su piel es como anaranjado una cabellera flameante y su ropa paresia de fuego tenia la misma ropa de la princesa flama(la del capitulo la boveda de huesos)

PF:se parese a mi esa ni a decia en su mente

y entran dos personas adultas uno era grande musculoso con un brazo robotico remera celete y pantalon azul y con un gorro de oso y una mujer echa de fuego igual que la princesa flama solo que con el cabello suelto(como en tierra y agua) finn y la princesa flama se quedan con boca abierta era ellos mismos sin querer finn tira un frasco y hace ruido lo escucha el finn adulto y agarra la espada de sangre de demonio y los encontro a los 3 no se sabian quienes eran y los ataco y finn saco tambien su espada del demonio(me olvide decir que la tenia)y empieza una corta pelea entre los dos finn

bueno hastalos dejo por favor comenten si voy bien si quieren demen idea :) acepto insltos tambien adios 


	3. Chapter 3

capitulo 3:conosiendonos los finns pelearon hasta que se metio jake y hiso una jaula en su mano y encerro al finn del futuro al encerrarlo el finn grande recuerda esa jaula(como en el episodio davey) y sale facimente de la jaula y se acerca a jake se agacha esta en frente de estaba nervioso por la cercania y el finn adulto lo abraza

finn(adulto):jake hermano que bueno es verte de nuevo

jake estaba en shock no sabia como el sabia su deja de abrazarlo y todos quedaron con los ojos abierto(solamente finn chico y la princesa flama)

finn(joven):lo conoces jake?-le susurra al perro

jake:no que yo sepa

finn adulto se acerca a finn y le acaricia la cabeza

finn(adulto):valla que atractivo era jeje

finn(joven):emm gracias pero una pregunta como conoces a jake y a mi?

finn(adulto):facil por que yo soy tu

finn(joven):ehh? no entiendo

finn(adulto):al parecer cruzaron el portal del tiempo y ahora estan en el futuro

finn(joven):wow soy genial de adulto

la princesa flama se les quedo mirando se sentia como si estuviera pintada

PF:ehi finn no me dejes sola aqui como si no existiera

finn joven voltea y se da cuenta que se olvido de la princesa flama

finn(joven):perdon ven-va la princesa flama-finn el es mi novia princesa flama

finn(adulto):si lo se es mi esposa

los 3 se quedaron con boca la princesa flama adulta y dice

PF(adulta):es verdad yo soy su esposa

aparece con los 2 ni os

PF(adulta):y ellos son nuestros hijos

bueno hasta aqui llego diganme alguna sugerencia para el nombre de los hijos adios:) 


	4. Chapter 4

capitulo 4:impactante cuando digieron hijos finn(joven) y la princesa flama(joven) se quedaron en shock mientras que jake le pego a finn por que al fin y al cabo hara el nivel 15 y ademas le habia advertido de ese nivel..cuantinua la princesa flama adulta

PF(adulta):ellos son nuestro hijos max y yoselin...hijos saluden a las personas

max y yoselin:hola dijieron timidamente por que no conocian a esas personas

finn y PF(joven):hola peque os

los ni os ven a jake y lo acarician(como en el triturador)y jake se dejaba llevar por la caricias como un perrito cualquiera

jake:jejeje ya me hacen cosquillas

finn(joven):hablando de jake-mira a finn adulto-por que lo abrazaste como si nunca lo hubieras visto?

finn(adulto) bajo un poco la mirada-es que el murio de viejo hace algunos a os-decia con una lagrima saliendo...la princesa flama(adulta)lo consolaba...mientras que jake se quedo tildado por lo que digo

finn(adulto):bueno hablemos de otras cosa

finn(joven):si y mi hermana y todos los demas estan vivos?

finn(adulto):claro que si fionna se caso con marsha lee y tienen una ni a y marceline sale con el principe flama y la dulce princesa y gumball se dedicaron a la ciencia

de pronto tocan la puerta

PF(adulta):yo abro-abre la puerta-ah hola chicos como estan?

?:bien

al ver finn(joven) se encuentra con...

hasta aca lo dejo ma ana subo el siguiente tal ves suba 2 capitulos adios :) 


	5. Chapter 5

capitulo 5:encontrandome con mis amigos finn(joven)al ver se encuentra con fionna y marsha lee que estaban de visita y con una ni a? finn no entendia nada asi que fue a saludar

finn(joven):hola hermanita

fionna:ah hola-digo sin nisiquiera verlo-como has esta..-lo ve y se queda callada por que vio a su hermano mas peque o

fionna:que te paso por que estas muy joven?

finn(adulto):es por que el es yo pero del pasado

fionna:wow debieron atravesar el portal

finn(joven):y que saben de ese portal?

finn(adulto):ah nos habia dicho bonnibel sobre ese portal que lleva a veces al pasado o al futuro aparece cada 100 a os

finn(joven):wow-se acerca a marsha lee que no presto atencion a nada estaba como dormido-ehi hola estas despierto?

marsha lee:ehh que pasa?a hola finn estas mas joven

finn(adulto):el es del pasado no lo viste y no escuchaste nada?

marsha lee:naaa sabes que nunca presto atencion

finn(adulto):que vago eres

finn(joven):quien es esa ni a?-le pregunto a finn adulto

finn(adulto):a es la hija de fionna y marsha lee se llama celeste

celeste era humana con poder de vampiro y demonio tenia el pelo largo y rubio como su madre

finn(joven):aaa-se acerca a la ni a y la saluda-hola celeste

celeste:hola-le digo timidamente

finn(joven):jeje bueno como podemos volver?

finn(adulto):em eso es un problema por que no sabemos como hacer

finn(joven):y si le preguntamos a bonnibel y a gumball si saben como volver?

jake:tienes razon hermanito debemos ir

finn(adulto):ok yo lo acompa are

ellos fueron hasta el dulce reino que se veia igual que siempre en el camino finn joven le preguta a finn adulto

finn(joven):oye como hiciste para tu sabes tener hijos con la princesa flama?-le digo susurando por lo verguenza de la pregunta

finn(adulto):a bueno ese que encontre algo para hacerla estable

finn(joven):que cosa?

bueno hasta aca lo dejo mas tarde subo el siguiente y explico como hiso finn adulto para q hacer que la princesa flama sea estable adios 


	6. Chapter 6

capitulo 6:el anillo  
finn(adulto):consegui un anillo que la hace inestable me costo mucho encontrarlo tarde dias pero lo encontre

finn(joven):wow y se puede saber donde la encontraste?

finn(adulto):bueno esta bien..

narra finn adulto:estaba en con la princesa flama cuando tenia 17 años y yo trate de abrazarla pero me queme y la princesa flama se sentia mal por eso y pensaba que esta relaciion no iva a funcionar yo me puse triste pero le prometi que iva a conseguir algo para hacerla estable..entonces decidi preguntarle a bonnibel si sabia alguna forma y si la supo solo que tenia que encontrar algunos elemento...agua,piedra de la nocheosfera y un diamante que estaba en una gruta..lo mas dificil fue encontrar el diamante pero lo pude conseguir y despues se lo lleve a bonnibel y me hiso el anillo por que yo le pedi esa forma asi le pedia casarse conmigo y le daria esa sorpresa

finn(joven):wow y por eso esas cicatrites y la perdida de brazo?

finn(adulto):si aunque siempre quise tener un brazo bionico y me encanta

finn(joven):wow sere genial de grande

de tanto hablar ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que llegaron al dulce reino

guardia banana:oh hola finn y ¿jake?..pense que habia muerto

finn(adulto):pasa que son del pasado no ve?-sale finn joven de atras de finn adulto

finn(joven):hola guardias bananas me recuerdan

guardia banana:wow hola finn pequeño jeje supongo que quieren ver a las dulce princesa

finn(adulto):si por supuesto

ya adentro se encontaron con mentita un poco mas viejo y los llevo con la dulce princesa...lo llevan hasta el laboratorio y ahi se encuentran con ella pero tambien ahi alguien mas..

hasta que llego adios


	7. Chapter 7

capitulo 7:dulces principes tambien se encutran con gumball que esta ayudando a las dulce princesa a hacer un experimento(pd:vos a resumir finn a es el finn adulto y finn j es el joven)

finn a:hola dulce princesa como has estado?

dulce princesa:aguanta finn este experimento es delicado

finn a:pero es que estoy con finn joven

al escuchar eso la dulce princesa volteo desconcentrandose y tirando un liquido que tenia en la mano provocando que hiciera una explosion peque a que dejo a todos negros por el polvo

dulce princesa:que es eso de que esta tu joven-decia mientra se sacudia el polvo

finn a:si mira se aparta y ve a finn jake y la princesa flama

finn j:hola dp esta igual que siempre

jake:que onda princesa

pf:hola dulce princesa

dp:hola finn,princesa flama y jake-va y lo abraza-jake como te extra e desde que moriste no es lo mismo aqui

jake:bueno gracias dp

gumball estaba desmayado por la explosion cuando se levanto vio a todos

gumball:hola a todos

finn j, :hola gumball

dp:y que necesitan

finn a:a si ellos vinieron del portal que se abre cada 100 a os que los trago para aca... ahi alguna forma de que vuelvan?

dp:soi

finn a,finn j,princesa flama,jake:cual cual?

dp:esperen no elquescan la forma es..

en minutos subo el siquiente 


	8. Chapter 8

capitulo 8:quedandose en el futuro dp:tengo que fabricar la maquina pero tardare una semana asi que mientra tanto se puedan que dar con finn adulto

finn j:me parece bien y a ustedes?

todos:sii claro

bueno despues de eso se fueron a la casa pero en el camino finn adulto vio a alguien flotando y le digo a todos que los acompa ara por que sabian quien era para ir a saludarla

finn a:vengan vamos a saludar a alguien

fueron hasta ahi y se encontraron con marceline que se veia igual que siempre

finn a:hola marceline

marceline:hola finn-se tildo al ver a todos-finn ese ni o se parece a ti

finn a:es que soy yo del pasado

marceline:wow debieron encontrar el portal no?

finn a:si como supiste?

marceline:finn tengo mas de 1000 a os me conosco todo yo

finn a:a cierto je

de pronto ven que se acercauna persona como la princesa flama pero hombre

principe flama:hola marceline-le gritaba de lejos al llegar donde estaban todos vio a finn joven y a su hermana joven y a jake

principe flama:marceline quien son?-le digo susurrando

marceline:son finn de joven jake y tu hermana de joven

principe flama:aaa jeje hola a todos

finn j:hola principe flama

jake:que hay copadre

princesa flama:hola hermano

finn a:bueno marceline nos vamos ya es de noche tenemos que dormir

marline:ok cuando se vallan me avisan

finn j:claro

marceline:ok adios yo me quedo con mi novio el principe flama

todos quedaron con boca abierta menos marceline principe flama y finn adulto...ya llegaron a su casa y se fueron a dormir.

que les pasara esta semana a nuestros heroes?ya lo veran en el proximo capitulo adios 


	9. Chapter 9

capitulo 9:semana de aventuras al dia siguiente al despertar estaban todos desayunando

finn a:oye finn vamos de aventuras hoy?

finn j:claro me encantan las aventura-digo emocionado

jake:yo tambien voy y tu princesa flama?

pf j:no yo me quedaron con mi yo adulta

finn j:ok pero cuidate-se despiden y salen de la casa-y donde podemos ir?

finn a:mmm bueno veamos si la dulce princesa necesita ayuda con la maquina

finn j:ok

al llegar al dulce reino otra vez van con la dulce princesa

finn a y j:hola dulce princesa tienes algo para nosotros?-dijieron al mismo tiempo

dulce princesa:si puede ser busquenmen lo que ahi en esta lista-le entrega la lista-tardaran unos dias en encontralos por que son muy dificil de encontrar

finn a:ok adios

se van del dulce reino pero al ver que son muchas cosas prefieren ir al otro dia para estar bien preparados...mientra en la casa del arbol:las princesas flamas estaban limpiando mientras los ni os dormian y charlando

pf j:asi que me casare con finn?

pf a:si

pf j:que emocion!pero como resolvieron de los de la inestabilidad?

pf a:aah eso me regalo este anillo fue muy hermoso sacrifico su brazo todo lo hiso por mi por eso lo amo tanto

pf j:wow que genial me gusta esta vida que voy a tener

pf a:si es muy bueno

se oye que abren la puerta y son los finns y jake

pf a y j:que raro volvieron temprano

finn a:si es que tenemos que buscar estas cosas-le da la lista-y tardaremos mucho por eso iremos ma ana para prepararnos mejor

bueno ya tengo sue o asi que ma ana lo sigo 


	10. Chapter 10

capitulo 10:uff que viaje parte 1 ya al otro dia se prepararon llevaron provisiones y sis armas en el viaje van los finns jake y la princesa flama joven porque la otra se iva a quedar con los ni os mientras en el camino

finn a:ok lo primero que ahi que encontrar primero es diamante esta por el reino helado

finn j:hablando del reino helado y el rey helado

finn a:el rey helado dejo de secuestrar princesas por que ya recupero su memoria como simon

finn j:wow que interesante-ve a alguien-quien esta alli?

jake:no se veamos

al ir se encuentran con fionna y marshall lee y su hija celeste

fionna:hola hacia donde van?

finn a:vamos a buscar algunas cosas

fionna:uu podemos ir si?

finn a:claro tu marshall lee?

marshall lee:si como sea

bueno todos siguieron con el viaje llegaron al reino helado

finn j:wow esto sigue igual

finn a:si simon es muy agradable

de pronto aparece simon de repente ganandose un grito de todo por el susto despues cuando se tranquilazaron

simon:hola chicos como es...-se quedo mudo cuando vio a finn,jake y la princesa flama-ehi finn quienes son

finn a:asi no te conte ellos vienen del pasado vinieron desde el portal que aparece casa 100 a os y ahora estamos llendo todos a buscar unos objetos para que la dp haga una maquina para que vuelvan

simon:wow puedo ir con ustedes mis helados poderes los puede ayudar

finn a:si claro

despues de la busqueda por el reino helado encontraron el diamante ahora tienen que buscar las lagrimas de un golem

bueno hasta lo dejo adios ma ana sigo 


	11. Chapter 11

capitulo 11:uff que viaje parte 2 fueron a buscar un golem lo encontraron en una cueva

finn a y j:ehi golem ven aqui te vamos a dar tus pataditas

golem:em quien se atreve a venir a mi hogar

finn a y j:nosotros necesitamos lagrimas tuyas te la sacamos a las buena o a las malas?

golem:emm bueno tendras que ser a las malas

todos pelearon contra al golem pero al final jake lo amarro con sus patas y finn le pego en el ojo haciendo que llore...bueno lo ultimo que faltaba era una esmeralda que se encontra bajo la tierra del reino musculo

finn a:uy espero que no nos topemos con la princesa musculo

finn j:por que?

finn a:por que todavia a todas las princesas les gusto y son muy insirportables

jake:jejeje que chico travieso eres-jake recibio un golpe de los finns-auch no me pegen era una broma

pf:bueno podemos buscar ese ojeto ya se va a largar a llover

finn a:tiene razon mejor empezemos ma ana

armaron la tienda una para finn joven y la princesa flama,uno para finn adulto y uno para jake

finn j:ok hasta ma ana a todos

finn a:hasta ma ana-y le gui a un ojo que hiso que finn se ruborizara

jake:hasta ma ana picaron jejeje

finn j:bueno entramos?

pf:si-decia ruborizada

no podian dormir porque se sentian incomodos ppor el echo de que dormian juntos

finn j:puedes dormir?

pf:no

finn j:si quieres me voy con jake

pf:no no me dejes sola(pd:me olvide de decir que la princesa flama esta acostada como en una cama de metal

bueno ayer me olvide de subir por que estaba cansado porque trabaje pero ma anatal ves suba dos ok?bueno adios 


	12. Chapter 12

capitulo 12:uff que viaje parte 3 al otro dia ya despiertos fueron en busca de la esmeralda

finn a:bueno tenemos que cavar

jake:eso es facil-jake se hace como un taladro como en red starved y empieza a cavar

despues de unos minutos encontraron la esmeralda

finn a:ya encontramos la esmeralda ahora ahi que ir a llevarle todo al dp

despues de llegar al dulce reino le dan todo a la dp

dp:gracias chicos les voy a avisar cuando este la maquina

despues fueron hasta su casa

pf a:y como les fue?

finn a:bien ya conseguimos todo

pf a:que bueno te echaba de menos

finn a:yo tambien cari o-y se besan

finn joven y la pf joven se quedaron con boca abierta al ver como se besaban y jake solo se reia finn y la pf se vieron y miraron a otro lado muy sonrojados

finn j:bueno em que podemos hacer?

finn a:no se si quieren vamos a la playa con todos fionna marshal lee marceline el pf y los ni os

finn j:seria genial

perdon por no subir capitulos pero hoy o ma ana voy a recompesar los dias que no subi subir ma ana seguro por que ahora no tengo ganas XD ok gracias por comprender 


	13. Chapter 13

capitulo 13:que bello dia

fueron a la playa y ahi estaban todos marceline fionna marshal lee el pf etc

fionna:ahi es un lindo dia no marshal lee-al voltearse para ver a marshal lee estaba dormiendo bajo una sombrilla...y fionna le pega

marshal lee:oye dejame dormir

fionna:por que duermes en un hermoso dia como este?

marshal lee:es que no puedo estar bajo el sol

fionna:tienes razon

finn j:que bueno es estar aca en la playa no pf?

pf j:si finn

finn se pone un guantelete y le agarra la mano a la princesa flama haciendo que los 2 se sonrojaran

finn j:te kiero mucho pf

pf j:yo tambien finn y me gusta ver como sera nuestro futuro

finn j:si es perfecto

mientra finn adulto y la princesa flama adulta miraban la escena

finn a:ahi que tierno era

pf a:si "eras"

finn a:oye

pf a:jeje era broma

pasaron todo el dia en la playa y ya en la noche cada uno volvio a su casa

bueno hasta lo dejo ahora subo otro y pondre a un enemigo para que enfrenten adios 


	14. Chapter 14

capitulo 14:el lich al otro dia se levantan y ven que esta todo nublado pero con nubes verdes

finn j:que esta pasando?eso siempre pasa?

finn a:no que yo sepa

van hasta el dulce reino y lo ven en ruinas y buscan a dp que estaba bajo algunos escombros

finn a:dp que paso aqui?

dp:es es.. el lich

finn a:el lich como puede ser si se quedo en ese portal de hace unos a os

dp:lo se pero parece que consiguio una forma de salir

finn j:no se preocupe princesa lo encontraremos y lo derrotaremos

dp:gracias chicos tomen

finn a:que es?

dp:es un garron que ahi pueden encerrar al lich es inpenetrable lo podran encerrar hasta que veamos como derrotarlo

finn a:ok gracias princesa

se dirigen a la guarida del lich-en este viaje estan fionna el pf marceline marshal lee los finns jake y la princesa flama joven...encuentran a el lich poniendo las manos en unos desechos toxicos

finn j:lich

lich:wow veo que no has cambiado nada

finn a:es por que es del pasado

lich:no importa cuantos sean no son rival para mi

bueno hasta dejo ya va a empezar la batalla 


	15. Chapter 15

capitulo 15:la batalla el lich los ataca con una llamara de fuego verde y el pf tira uno haciendo que se choquen(pd:me olvide de decir que tambien esta simon

simon:finn yo lo congelare traten de distraerlo

finns:ok

finnsoye lich ven que nosotros 2 te derrotaremos

lich:eso quiero verlo-le tira una bola de fuego que rapidamente la esquivan los finns

finn a:que mala punteria-de su brazo hace un arma-lazer y le tira al lich que le da hacieno que se estrelle contra la pared

lich:agg maldicion no me pueden ganar estos mocosos

de la nada sale simon y lo congela

finn a:bien simon

de pronto ven donde esta el lich y rapidamente rompe todo el hielo

finn j:demonios necesitamos un plan mmm... jake lanzaame

jake:finn por que hace todo sin pensar

finn j:no lo puedo evitar hago todo sin pensar

jake:ok te lanzare

jake lo lanza y finn con su espada del demonio de lo clava en el pecho haciendo que el lich se retorciera de dolor y ahi acercan el garron y lo encierran

finn j:bien lo logramos-decia mientras tenia el garron en la mano

bueno hasta llego ma ana si puedo subire el siguiente chaito 


	16. Chapter 16

capitulo 16:no puede ser a finn joven se le empieza a mover el jarron y del susto lo tira al suelo y empieza a salir un humo y se empieza a formar el lich de nuevo

finn j:eso es imposible

lich:jaja piensas que ese jarron me va a detener?-decia mientras empiza a hacer un bola de fuego

la pf:cuidado finn-y se puso al frente recibiendo la bola de fuego

finn j:princesa flama!-se da vuelta y ve al lich-tu monstruo-agarra su espada y empieza a atacar al lich sin control

jake:wow de donde saco esa furia

finn a:me acuerdo de eso creo

finn joven combatia sin control con el lich

lich:jaja no me venceras

finn j:a no?-digo y de pronto le clava su espada en el pecho

el lich se retorcia de dolor

lich:ahi maldicion ni o insolente-le tira una bola de fuego que la esquiva con la espada

finn j:ahora veras-le corta todo los brazos cabeza todo y como toque final lo quema para que sea cenizas para que no volviera

finn a:lo hiciste finn

finn j:si claro-ve tirada a la pf-ai no-se dirige a ella-pf estaras bien ai que llevarla al hospital

jake:si vamos que la lleve el principe flama que es el unico que la puede tocar

finn j:ok

luego del viaje llegan al dulce reino

hasta aqui hago ahora sub se que te preguntaras por que no subi es por que no tenia internet perdonen para el que lea esto dejen un comentario o algo para que me digan si lo hago bien o no adios 


	17. Chapter 17

capitulo 17:ya desperto luego de llegar la llevan al dulce hospital y mientras esperaban en la sala que saliera todo bien

finn j:espero que este bien

finn a:lo estara creemelo

jake:si hermanito estara todo bien

finn j:espero que si

marceline:si finn despreocupate

llega la enfermera pastelillo

enfermera p:finn ella esta bien solo tiene que dormir

marceline:ves que te dije

finn j:uff gracias enfermera

enfermera p:bueno vallan a casa ma ana pueden venir

finn a:esta bien gracias

se fueron a la casa

pf adulta:como esta todo?

finn a:bien solo que tu estas en el hospital

pf a:que me paso?

finn a:me defendiste y recibiste una bola de fuego

pf a:uy y como tu de joven?

finn a:bien pero deprimido

finn j:uff espero que este bien

jake:lo estara ma ana la veremos ahora durmamos

finn j:si claro-y se fueron todo a dormir

bueno ya lo voy a terminar voy a hacer que tambien se vean todos los del pasado y del futuro adios 


	18. Chapter 18

capitulo 18:despertaste

al otro dia todos despiuertan y desayunan y finn joven se fue rapido a ver a la pf cuando llega se sorprende al ver que esta despierta

finn j:me alegra que alla despertado

pf j:donde estoy que paso?y el lich?

finn j:ya fue derrotado tu no te preocupes-y la abraza

pf j:ai finn gracias

finn j:por que?

pf j:por ser el mejor novio nunca te rindes para nada tkm

finn j:yo tambien te kiero pf

despues llegan todos y ven esa escena romantica y entran

finn a:que bueno que estes bien

pf a:si que bueno :)

jake:que bueno que estes bien

entra la dulce princesa

dp:hola chicos queria decirles que la maquina para volverlos al pasado esta lista

finn j:de acuerdo cuando la pf se mejore nos iremos

jake y pf j:ok

bueno hasta aca llego perdonen por tardar y hacerlo corto es que no tengo internet y ahora lo hice asi rapido por que me tengo que ir veo si puedo subir otro mas tarde adios


	19. Chapter 19

parte 19:por fin en casa

despues de unos dias la pf estaba bien y se prepararon para irse

finn j:bueno vamos vienen con nosotros?

finn a:claro no amor?

pf a:si por que no?

jake:ok vamos todos

dp:bueno para que funcione necesitamos que pongas tu mano robotica en la maquina y que mandes corriente finn

finn a:ok-pone la mano y se abre automaticamente el portal y todos entran

finn j:uf por fin en casa

jake:si

marceline:vamos a encontrarnos con nuestro del pasado

finn j:ok vamos-a finn se le ocurre la idea de llamar a la dp y decirle que vallan todos para el dulce reino

dp dp(del pasado):hola finn que pasa?

finn j:finn reune a todos en el dulce reino quiero que vean algo

do j:ok

ya en el dulce reino estaban todos marceline,marshal lee,etc

finn j:hola a todos

marceline dp:hola finn para que querias que nos reunieramos?

finn j:para esto!-deja ver a todos los del futuro

el principe flama(del pasado):quienes son?

finn j:somos todos nosotros pero del futuro

todos:¿que?

finn a:hola muchachos como estan?

todos:emm hola..

cada uno del futuro habla con los del pasado

marceline del pasado:wow estoy igual jeje

marceline del futuro:si somos inmortales :)

marshal lee del pasado:wow soy igual de sexy

marshal lee del futuro:si

marshal lee del pasado:y con quien estoy casado?

marshal lee del futuro:con fionna

marshal lee del pasado:en serio?soy el mejor

marshal lee del futuro:jejeje see

el pf del pasado:y yo con quien estoy?

el pf del futuro:estas con marceline

el pf del pasado:en serio?esa no me la esperaba

el pf del futuro:despues te daras cuenta

dp y el dp del futuro:somos iguales ya ni nos distinguimos

dp y el dp del pasado:si claro!

despues del encuentro estaban todos almorzando en el dulce reino

hasta aca lo dejo ya viene el final y luego hare otro fic comenta de que queres que sea :)


	20. Chapter 20

parte 20:el final

despues de toda la charla estaban todos en el dulce reino comiendo

finn a:a que bien comi

pf a:que comelon -.-

finn j:la princesa flama va a tener esa actitud?-le digo susurrando

finn a:si pero te acostumbraras :)

dp del pasado:bueno y ahora como hacen para volver?

dp del futuro:es cierto ya tenemos que irnos por que el portal se cierra

finn a:ok ya nos vamos

van hasta donde estaba el portal

finn a:bueno fue una buena aventura todo esto

finn j:si estuvo super hello

todos se despiden y entran al portal

finn a:te espera un gran futuro finn el humano

finn j:si :)

y se cierra el portal

jake:que educativo fue todo esto

dp:si ahora tratemos de no arruinar nuestro futuro

marshal lee:obvio que no

bueno despues de todos volvieron cada uno a su casa finn acompaño a la princesa flama hasta la casa

finn:bueno princesa flama adios

pf:espera finn!

finn:que pasa?

pf:me gusto mucho ver como terminaremos espero que nada lo cambie

finn:nunca me esforzare al encontrar ese anillo para estar junto para siempre

pf:si finn te quiero mucho

finn:yo tambien y se dan un abrazo

despues cada uno vivio su vida y fue igual que en el futuro finn se caso con la princesa flama y tragicamente jake murio :( pero a pesar de eso todos estaban bien

fin!

ok ya lo termine no se cuando hare otro por que me tienen que arrglar la netbook que es la del gobierno pero seguro no tardaran mucho adios y gracias por leerlo :)


End file.
